Over the edge
by pipster-14
Summary: Stiles is at his breaking point. Will the pack be able to help him and take care of him like they should?


Teen wolf fic

I do not own any of the Teen wolf characters

There is no Sterek, just some plain old bro moments.

This is during season 3b, just after and none of the characters who are dead...are dead. Stiles still has remnants of the Nogitsune in him and sometimes dark stiles makes an appearance.

Stiles sat in his jeep, a bottle of Jack clutched tightly in his hand. He really couldn't believe that his pack had forgotten what date it was today. The only one who remembered was Scott and they'd spent all day playing games and eating junk food. At least he had Scotty to rely on, which was a lot more than his other supposed friends. He threw the bottle of jack out the window, hear it smash against Derek's house, ignored it and pulled out another bottle from his messenger bag. Everything had been going wrong today: his contacts had been accidently flushed down the toilet and he had to wear his dorky glasses again, his dad had been drinking himself into oblivion; throwing all his focus into work and Stiles only had been with Scotty for the day. Life was fucking shit at the moment.

So without further thought, he threw open the jeep door and slammed it shut as he got out. There was a commotion from inside the house as the wolves heard the noise and smelled that something was wrong with Stiles. He walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. It opened, revealing none other than Peter Hale, who was supposed to be dead. Stiles stared at him for a few moments before: "Dude! You're so totally supposed to be dead and I know for a fact that you were dead yesterday, but no you're alive and this is so confusing right now. I think my heads about to explode with all this research and bull shit in my mind." He was rambling and as he looked around he saw more faces pop up and stare at him in poorly concealed worry. Because even him, a kid with adhd and adderal overdose tendencies, didn't ramble this much while slurring and swaying all over the place, literally and figuratively. Maybe it was the day catching up with him all coming to one final showdown and he was going to scream his guts out in anger and sorrow at his family. They were still staring at him when he finally shut up and he wasted no time in barging past Peter and falling straight onto the couch, where Scotty later sat down with him. "Please, continue on with whatever important conversation you were having. Don't mind the puny human. But what the hell guys, what's Peter Hale doing here?" Nobody answered him and Peter only smirked, his old self returning pretty quickly. Stiles rolled his eyes in annoyance and drank some more of his booze. Which was snatched out of his hands unexpectedly by Scotty. He spluttered for a bit before glaring at Scott, as much as a drunk dude could. "What the fuck Scott, that stuff costs money!" His best mate just looked at him though in disappointment before tossing the bottle to Derek, who gave it to Peter, who gave it to Isaac. Stiles heaved himself up and tried to reach up, but goddamnit, he was too small, the smallest out of everybody an all apparently, even Lydia and Alison. And because of this he was considered the runt, therefore the most protected. So Isaac, caring brother that he is, just gave him a reproachful look and walked into the kitchen and poured Stiles' jack down the sink. Stiles stared in barely concealed anger before lunging at him. Fists went flying but Isaac was stronger than him, so had Stiles pinned to the ground in thirty seconds. He was shouting and screaming bloody murder but nobody seemed that affected by it. Shit on a dipstick, he wanted them to be hurt by his words, needed them to be. But as he previously knew, nothing seemed to be going his way today. Hands were now pulling him up and forcing him into the sofa. He jumped up, attempting to run but they pushed him down again, this time putting him between Isaac and Scott. Stiles knew his must look like shit but at the moment he couldn't give a rat's arse about what they thought. Derek spoke first, "what's the matter with you Stiles, getting drunk like that?" Stiles laughed darkly at him and the Nogitsune made an appearance. "Well Derek, dear old Genim," the others looked at each other before surprise crossed their faces, that was Stiles real name, "hasn't had the best day, first no contacts, then daddy drinking and only Scotty for company. Then again, I suppose it mustn't be easy for him on his mam's anniversary of death."

The silence seemed to resonate throughout the room, giving an insight to how shocked they were. The normal Stiles, well, as normal as he could be, was suddenly back and talking to the Nogitsune, hissing for him to 'shut the fuck up' (his exact words). Scott sat next to his brother, both arms wrapped around Stiles' shoulders in support and also to scent him some more. Stiles seemed to be feeding off the comfort and made no move to shrug off Scott. The rest of the pack sat down around the room with all of their focus shifted onto Stiles. He looked back at them before suddenly laughing. They were high pitched scary as shit laughs that made Scott automatically think of a crazy, not right in the head, person. Allison and Lydia both let out small yelps of surprise and their boyfriends, Scott and Jackson, smiled apologetically at them before turning their eyes back to their hysteric friend and brother. Jackson had come back from London a while back and heard what had happened in his absence. He'd got back with Lydia and made a truce and friendship with Stiles. Isaac was with Kira and Derek with Malia. As expected, Erica and Boyd were together while the Ethan was with Danny; Aiden and Peter with some other girls that Stiles didn't know. He was the only one without somebody and from what they could tell, he didn't seem that bothered by that.

Stiles was still laughing. Laughing until tears were streaming down his face and he was buckling under Scott and Jackson's grips. A manic grin had taken residence on his face and there seemed to be no end to Stiles episode. Scott suddenly had a thought: had Stiles taken his adderal today? Grabbing his friend by the shoulders he barked at Derek: "Get my bag, I always keep some adderal with me in case he forgets. It should help him!"

Duh duh duh. Will the adderal help poor Stiles.

This will be a verse series so the updates may be regular or not, depending on my extremely busy schedule.


End file.
